The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 14
The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 14 Hanna's POV Hanna sat down the back of the run-down bus. She kept a curious eye on both Hecter and Zahir. Zahir, in her opinion, was probably the most dangerous demigod on the bus at the moment. She kinda liked how he could change personalities with his brother who creepily lived inside him. And Hecter. Hecter had the ability to subliminally annoy people and knew the right buttons to press to have people kick off. Now he sat on his own in the chair in which Grace sat before she was taken by the tendrils. "How are we going to explain this to Thanatos?" Courtney said aloud. Hanna's anger towards Courtney was subsiding slightly, she found Courtney to be rather reliable. "Well. I hope he doesn't know by now" Jess said and flipped a coin in her hand. "What exactly was that thing?" Zahir asked and looked at Logan and Hanna. "Well... I've seen something similar to it. But I don't think it could be. It looked like the Mist of Erebos" Logan said and looked at Hanna. "I thought so too at first. But I don't think it was. What intrigued me was the way in which the Tendrils did not kill. Erebos is not so... lenient. But then they spoke, I could hear them speak. Maybe it's because I'm the Daughter of the Underworld Messanger. But I have a feeling they work for Nyx" Hanna said, reliving the moments in her head. "Nyx. What would she want with the Half-Blood daughter of a Japanese Diety?" Jess asked. "Who knows. Maybe Grace is the key to something Nyx has against the Ancient Japanese Gods" Courtney suggested. Everyone stood still for a moment. "Guys. I think we may be in a bit of trouble" Hecter said, using Grace's Dagger to indicate ahead of us. Standing in the middle of the street in a flowing black cloak with a scythe in hand, was our boss. Thanatos. We stopped a couple yards away from Thanatos and we all disembarked from the crumbling bus. "No, Hecter. You are not quite in trouble. Miss Bowshmite is quite accurate. Nyx did in fact take Grace. And she needs to take two more of you also. Hecter and Logan. You need to go to Nyx" Thanatos said and the two boys didn't move. "Why does she want us?" Logan demanded. "Erebos has gone missing. She has complete control over Darkness now. But she cannot handle it. Nyx has got word that Raijin, the Japanese God of Thunder has taken him captive. She needs you three to go find him. Grace is in London now, nearly healed and ready to go but she wished for Jess to come too" Thanatos explained. "What will we do since we are 4 members short?" Zahir asked the Death God. "I have brought replacements. I present you with Robyn Schreyer, Daughter of Hecate. And here is Aubrey Shields, Daughter of Horme, God of Effort and Hyper Activity.Next, Cole Evron, Son of Lyssa, Goddess of Rage. And lastly, Samuel Dufort, Son of Tartarus. Logan's Brother" Thanatos said, waved his scythe and in a swirl of mist appeared the three demigods. "Lord Thanatos. We seriously can't continue in this bus. It's about to keel over" Hanna said to the God who side-stepped and looked at the bus. "I agree." He said and waved his hand and there stood a green RV. "Is there a full fridge?" Samuel asked and pushed past Jess and Courtney. Courtney smirked to Jess. Grabbed Samuel's shoulder, did a backflip and was face-to-face with him, dagger to his throat. "Have some respect" Courtney said and pushed the dagger so a small bit of blood emerged. She released Samuel who smirked to her. Hanna could sense the romantic tension between the two. Hanna looked to Aubrey who must have known what Hanna was thinking because she smiled at Hanna. "Let's get going then" Thanatos said and himself and the accompanying demigods disappeared. "Same with us guys. We need to get to the Grand Canyon by this time tomorrow. Hurry up, get your weapons ready and get some sleep" Courtney said, clapped her hands and walked onto the bus. Hanna walked onto the bus and pulled out her weapons. She had gathered a lot over the years. Throwing Stars. Grenades. Swords. Spears. Knives. Shields. Gauntlets and even some magical items from different gods. She began polishing and equiping some of her items and put the rest away. She needed to spend her nights with one eye open. Category:The Assassins Category:Ersason219